The innate immune response is critical to control of pathogens during the early phases of infection, before the onset of detectable acquired specific immunity. Hosts lacking innate immune components are susceptible to viruses, bacteria, and parasite growth and dissemination, illustrating the normal control of these micro-organisms by innate immunity while acquired immune cells are being mustered. Recent advances have elaborated the orchestrated series of events involving innate immune cells, cytokines, chemokines, oxygen/antioxidants, and other effector molecules that also influence adaptive immune responses. Particularly in the context of biodefense, a meeting devoted to rapid communication of these advances will aid researchers studying many different pathogens since this meeting will be organized around mechanistic themes that are found in innate immune responses to a wide variety of micro-organisms. This approach will provide a multi-disciplinary meeting environment that will be attractive to immunologists, biochemists, microbiologists, and virologists as well as infectious diseases physicians. Students and post-doctoral fellows will also benefit from interactions with leading investigators by enhancing their interest in this important area of host defense, and learning about emerging concepts of innate immunity to pathogens that will illuminate new areas for exploration.